Bookstore Caper
by Rucasofcamelot
Summary: Goten and Trunks head to Barnes and Noble for the next Harry Potter book. But then the lights go out and a woman runs in screaming about the books disappearence. Can Goten and Trunks find out whos behind the theft.


**I DO NOT OWN MOST OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. **

Bookstore Caper

Goten gawked at the building in front of him. It was a BarnsandNoble bookstore. Plus, it was packed.

There was one good reason for this sudden outporing of people: The seventh and final Harry Potter book had arrived and was due to be released at Midnight that night.

Trunks was slouching next to Goten. He didnt really want to be there, but the idea of Goten running around on his own, doing God knows what, wasnt very appealing to anybody. "Do we really have to be here until midnight?" Trunks whined.

"Yes- thats the whole fun of it," Goten snapped. "They have all kinds of activities."

Trunks still wasnt convinced, but he thought it better not to argue with Goten. Little kids. They were such a nuisance.

The boys walked through the front doors where a large amount of people dressed in robes and other costumes were running around. "Awww!" Goten nearly shouted. "We should have dressed up, Trunks!"

Trunks snorted. "Like that was going to happen."

"Hello boys," came a friendly voice from behind them.

Goten and Trunks whirled around to face a man in his early twenties. He had curly black hair, dark eyes, and a slightly boyish, rosy- cheeked face.

"Im Joe Stoughton," the man said. "I work here. If you need any help, just come find me."

"Thank you," the boys said in unison as the man named Joe Stoughton walked away.

Trunks looked around the crowded store. "So, what is there to do around here?"

Suddenly, the lights went out. Goten and Trunks were engulfed in darkness. People around them began to scream, frightened at the sudden blackout. Then, just as suddenly, the lights came back on.

"What was that all about?" A woman asked.

"How are we supposed to know?" Trunks snapped. The woman gave him a cold look.

The door to the back room burst open, and a blond woman came storming out. "The books are gone!" She shouted.

Her custumers began whispering at each other, stunned by this sudden turn of events. Goten turned to his best friend. "The blackout, Trunks! It must have been a distraction for somebody to steal the books."

"Dont be stupid, Goten!" Trunks retorted. "Why would anybody want to steal a bunch of books?"

"The Harry Potter books!" Goten replied, as if this was the most obvious answer in the world. "People have been trying to get a hold of one illegally for months."

"Goten, that doesnt make sense. The books are being released at midnight. Why not wait a few more hours?"

Goten closed his eyes, focusing his mind. Sensing power levels was hard. There was almost a hundred people here. But then he sensed one farther away, just outside. "Trunks, come on!" He cried, heading for the door.

They caught him out in the parking lot. Joe Stoughton was loading boxes labeled Harry Potter into a truck. He saw them and took off. Trunks launched forward, striking him in the gut with a midair kick. Stoughton fell to the ground, still conscious, but too afraid to move after the attack.

"Why did you take the books?" Goten demanded.

"They- theyre ev- evil!" Stoughton stuttered.

"Evil?" Trunks repeated.

"Witchcraft, wizards, it all contaminates the minds of children!"

Goten and Trunks glanced at each other. "Goten, have you ever tried witchcraft after reading one of those books?" Trunks asked.

"No, not me," Goten replied thoughtfully.

Trunks turned back to Stoughton. "Good enough for me. These books are going back, Stoughton. I might even read one if its such a fuss."

Joe Stoughton was placed under arrest and at Midnight, the books were handed out. Goten had his nose in the first chapter seconds later.

Trunks leaned his head against the wall. "Well, I guess this wasnt so bad," he said.

"Told you we would have fun," Goten grinned.

"Wouldnt go that far. Lets get out of here."

Goten closed his book, and the two of them flew off into the night.


End file.
